


Yoongi Tokyo Ghoul AU

by Mickey17



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul, anime - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey17/pseuds/Mickey17
Summary: A short one shot for now about Yoongi and Reader in the Tokyo Ghoul Universe. Hope you enjoy! :)





	Yoongi Tokyo Ghoul AU

“YOONGI-YA RUN!!”  
A shrill voice echoed in the young man's head; his body shot awake as he clenched his chest feeling the erratic beat of his heart. He fell back onto his mattress not before letting out a exasperated sigh.  
‘Fuckin’ dream.. It’s the third time this week’  
Yoongi ran a hand through his damp hair; realizing just how much he had sweat in the night. He grunted to himself about having to wash his bed sheets before walking over to the window near his bed.  
He pulled a cheap cigarette out of the carton before placing the foul thing in his mouth. He didn’t enjoy nor did he want to smoke but with every puff of smoke the sound of his mother's voice flew away with it. 

“Hey! What did I tell you about smoking! You know how that affects us Ghouls, Right?” 

His uncle, Uta, yelled ripping the cigarette out of Yoongi’s mouth. Uta didn’t understand what he was going through or so he’d like to think.  
Yoongi rolled his eyes as he walked away from his uncle, he had heard the same spheal every day ever since he picked up the habit from a few of his uncles friends. Damn this life! And damn him for giving in to this life.  
Uta had been taking care of Yoongi since he was 8 years old, he had been watching the same rollercoaster within him for 11 years and yet he still couldn’t figure out a solution. Since he wasn’t allowed to go to school his only outlet was working alongside Uta; perfecting the masks adding details and what not, Yoongi enjoyed it but he could think of a few others things he’d rather be doing like spitting tracks and playing with notes all day. 

“Yoongi, get dressed and then get ready for a long day! We have 5 orders to get done!”  
Yoongi nodded as his uncle left shutting the door on his way out. 

Uta happily began working on his prized possessions making sure to add the utmost uniqueness to each one before sending it on its merry way, Yoongi on the other hand had already pricked his hand three times because of his negligence towards the needle.  
“Dammit!”  
Yoongi whispered before taking yet another Hello Kitty bandage out from his pocket, this was not unusual especially on days like today where his mind was elsewhere.  
Yoongi felt the familiar hand of his uncle’s as he looked up at him questioningly.  
“Yoongi, take a break… You seem out of it today we wouldn’t want you screwing up the masks now would we”  
Knowing that Yoongi would get a rise out of it, Uta smiled before hearing his nephews laugh fill the air.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right, I’ll just be in the back”  
Uta flashed an OK and went back to work.  
~~~ Ding dong~~~  
Yoongi ignored his instinct to run out and greet the customer, taking a swig of his coffee before eavesdropping on the conversation taking place. 

“Hello Welcome to HySy Art Mask Studio!”  
Yoongi chuckled to himself rolling his eyes a bit at his uncle's unusually higher pitched voice.  
“Hello! I’ve heard so much about your studio! I couldn’t wait to come and check it out!”  
Wait, she sounded a bit different from the usual; no way could it be??!!! 

Yoongi rushed out of the back stopping slightly to peer out the back doors window, pink cheeks, no mask, a rosy scent that filled the air. This chick was HUMAN!  
Yoongi had never seen a human come to his uncles shop.. Well that might be because Uta and Yoongi are the only ghoul residents left meaning the CCG just hadn’t gotten to them yet.  
The young women walked around the store, drinking in the fine details of the masks up for sale, each decoration holding a strong meaning in the essence of the mask. 

“Wow its so…. Beautiful! All of them are gorgeous!”  
Uta blushed slightly before shooing away her comment.  
“Pshhh Yeah right, he’ll be tellin’ me all about that damn comment in an hour..” 

“ I would love to have one of my own, is it possible to design our own?”  
Uta peered over at Yoongi who was still staring out the back doors window.  
“Well certainly! It would be my pleasure to make a mask for such a kind young lady….. Yoongi come take this girls mesurements” 

Yoongi nervously made his way towards the young women and his uncle.  
Yoongi nervously made his way towards the young women and his uncle. Not quite sure what was making him so nervous but as he neared her, her scent became more apparent; lulling him into some kind of security. It was soon that he realized she smelled just like his mother. 

 

‘Relax Yoongi’  
He told himself before seeing the smiling face and the sparkling eyes of the young women.  
She bowed slightly before taking a seat. 

Yoongi gently moved her hair to the side as he measured her jawline. He got lost in her scent once again, his mothers eyes flashing through his mind.  
‘Fuck! Stop!’  
He took a breath before noticing that the young womens eyes were on his; looking a bit concerned. 

“Are you okay?” 

Was she worried about him? He must of looked more freaked out than he thought. 

“Ah yeah, sorry I’m almost done” 

Uta took the measurements from Yoongi, bringing the girl back to his desk. 

Yoongi walked outside as he lit up a smoke, running his tongue along his bottom lip. He looked up to the sky searching for some kind of answer but as usual he wouldn’t find it. 

“Thank you so much! Could I ask, do you make the masks too?”  
Yoongi turned to see the young women standing next to him, He quickly threw his cigarette onto the ground before waving away the smoke. 

“Uh yeah actually, I’ve been here since I was 8” 

The girl squealed quietly her hands covering her mouth. 

“Wow really?? So you’re his apprentice! Did you make your eyepatch?” 

Taken aback by all of the questions he composed himself as he nodded slightly. 

“Its so beautiful! My friends told me about your eyepatch.. They always wanted one similar but it seems like each piece is made for a specific person… they represent our differences”

Yoongi couldn’t believe that this was coming from a human! Never in his life had he seen a human that understood his uncles art form. 

The women’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink as she started laughing a bit. 

“Ah I’m sorry, I always ramble like this… its hard for me to control”  
She looked down and smiled. 

“Oh no, its fine with me.. I mean you rambled some but uh I enjoyed it I mean no not enjoyed it but it was….”  
God did he sound like a half wit. 

The women started laughing 

“ Oh god! You might not enjoy my rambling if you had to live with me! My mom always complains.. She says I ramble because my heads always up in the clouds so I have to get everything out in one go!” 

“My uncle says the same thing about me! Just last night, he was barkin’ at me to shut up because I wouldn’t stop talkin’ about the new mic that just came out!” 

“So you always sing?” 

Had he said too much? I mean was he really gonna tell an outsider about his personal life. 

“I uh rap actually, its one of my favorite hobbies” 

Her eyes lit up as a huge smile grew upon her face. 

“No way!!! You’re so cool!!!


End file.
